Come Fly With Me
by the yellow canary
Summary: Captain Martin Crieff and Stewardess Lucy Pond are complete opposites who turn from colleagues to friends to something more. Martin/OFC


Captain Martin Crieff and Stewardess Lucy Pond are complete opposites who turn from colleagues to friends to something more. Martin/OFC

1. Beginnings

_Lucy meets the MJN Air crew and makes a lasting impression on a certain Captain_

"Are you sure though?" Lucy rolled her eyes, pulling her legs up onto the seat and deciding that she should probably pay her mum some attention. She would only whine otherwise.

"Yes mum. It'll help Auntie Carolyn and whilst it isn't the best wage, at least it's something." Lucy replied and she could almost see her mother rolling her eyes.

"And it also has absolutley nothing to do with the fact that you're so far away from a certain Niall Harper." Her mum said sarcastically and Lucy nodded with a smile.

"Of course not." She agreed, thankful that at least her mum understood her decision.

Niall Harper was Lucy's on and off boyfriend from her teenage years. Whilst he stayed annoyingly loyal to her, Lucy had drifted from one boy to another but always seemed to find her way back to Niall who always took her back. In Lucy's opinion, it was his fault.

"Anyway, I better leave you to unpack. You have started, haven't you?" Her mum demanded and Lucy blinked.

"Yes..." She tried but groaned, throwing her head back to leand against the sofa as her mum sighed. She knew that sigh too well.

"I'll start when I get back tomorrow. Promise!" She said and her mum laughed.

"And to think, you're the good child." Lucy laughed, knowing that as lazy as she was, she was still the angel child in comparison to her wild and short tempered sisters.

"I'll talk to you soon mum." Lucy promised and hung up, putting her phone beside her and looking around her small flat. Her mum and grandma had come down to help her decorate, being the enthusiastic and caring people that they were. Her Auntie Carolyn had also helped somewhat, sending her cousin Arthur to come and help. Or to get him out of her way, Lucy still didn't know which one.

Later that night, Lucy was huddled in bed - the only thing which was properly unpacked due to her love of sleep - and looked at the air hostess outfit her aunt had sent Arthur with the day before. Looking at the quite pretty outfit, Lucy smirked.

She would go as far to say that she was looking forward to starting work.

She scowled at that thought and tightly closed her eyes.

*Break*

Lucy walked onto the plane with Arthur chattering away beside her. The uniform Aunt Carolyn had given her was tight - something which Lucy quite liked due to her admittedly slim frame - and she wondered if she had spoke to her mother before hand, because the skirt was much longer than she was used to wearing.

"And Martin is the captain, and he's brilliant! And Douglas is the first officer, and he's brilliant! And I'm the steward and it's..."

"Brilliant." Lucy interrupted and Arthur enthusiastically nodded, moving his hands as he spoke at a hundred miles a minute. Lucy nodded at the right places and kept an attentive expression on her face but was pleased when her Auntie Carolyn walked onto the plane.

"Ah, Lucy, you're here good!" Carolyn walked over to her son and niece with two men following with confused expression. "Martin, Douglas, this is Lucy Pond, our new stewardess." She informed.

Martin and Douglas were shocked when they walked on to GERTI and found Arthur talking to someone rather than himself. A young woman with bright ginger hair (much more orange than Martin's, Douglas noticed with a raised eyebrow) was stood in what was obviously an air hostess outfit and was actually paying attention to whatever Arthur was saying. And then Carolyn had called her by her name, which turned out to be Lucy, and not an insulting name.

"Hi." Lucy said cheerfully with a small wave and Martin gulped, blinking at the pretty woman who was willingly talking to him. Well, to him and Douglas but he didn't count.

"Miss Pond." Douglas nodded to Lucy who smiled.

"M-Miss Pond. Captain M-Mart-tin Crieff." Martin stuttered and Douglas sighed.

"Oh. I expected him to be captain." She said, nodding at Douglas who shot Martin a smug look. "Didn't know Captains were young and good looking. I would've came to work for Auntie Carolyn a long time ago if I did." Lucy shrugged before turning to Carolyn.

"So, someone needs to show me what to do and Arthur... Well, Arthur's Arthur." She said and Carolyn nodded, leading Lucy away with Arthur cheerfully following.

*Break*

"So, what did you think of Miss Lucy Pond?" Douglas slyly asked, loving the flaming blush which appeared on Martin's cheeks at the mention of the young ginger stewardess.

"She's nice." Martin shrugged and Douglas smirked.

"Oh yes, very nice." Douglas said and Martin narrowed his eyes.

"Douglas, you're a happily married man and shouldn't be looking at younger women." Martin scolded and Douglas rolled his eyes.

"This time I wasn't looking for me." Douglas hinted and Martin remained quiet, stubbornly staring at the controls before him. Douglas looked over at the captain who stubbornly refused to turn around; a smirk appeared on his face as many way to tease Martin came to mind.

Douglas was going to enjoy having Miss Pond around.


End file.
